User blog:Eeehhyan/Gemi and Mini, The Sisters of Sorrow
'Gemi and Mini, 'The Sisters of Sorrow - Click to see what she looks like Lore: ''' Before the war has started, There was a family once lived in the peak of Serpentine River, The Family of an Elemental Gnome and a Human .. they lived peacefully at the northern part of the summoner's rift near freljord. But as the war started what they called home has become the battleground for Runeterra's Rune Wars, it destroyed their home and took the life of the young Elemental Gnome's human wife leaving him twin beautiful daughters called Gemi and Mini. they had no choice but to abandon their homeland and start a new life in Kaladoun. Years have passed and Gemi and Mini have grown into beautiful sorceresses through their father's teachings, Mini through her kindness and mellowness has practiced and mastered the supportive and healing ways of the elements while Gemi in her rage for those who took their home practiced the Destruction Path of the elements . One day as their father lays on the bed knowing that his time was up for this world... The Elemental Gnome called her daughters to his dying bed and appointed them one final task, to retrieve their family's Memento of their mother, the family's heirloom that was taken from their old home. As her father told Mini to not let her Sister Gemi be consumed by rage and anger, She kept that promise by aiding and teaming up with Gemi in the fields of justice, Mini cried in sorrow for her fathers death while Gemi Screamed the howls of rage seeking revenge for her parents death.. both promised to keep their father's last wish and get back what was once theirs, Gemi and Mini traveled back to Summoner's Rift and saw the destruction and mayhem that was happening, they decided participating in the League to complete their father's last wish in the name of their parents and their original homeland. ''SKILLS:'' '''Passive: Sister's Presence When Switching to Gemi: Mini comforts and protects granting armor and magic resist ( 3 * current level ) When Switiching to Mini: Gemi hotbloodedly rages granting attack damage and ability power ( 2.5 * current level ) (Q): Breathe of Earth / Crumbling Earth': ''Range: 1000 Cooldown: 10 Cost: 65/70/75/80/85/90 mana When using Mini: Grows healing flowers and roots on an area healing friendly units inside for 50/100/160/230/310/370 (+30% Ability Power) over 3 seconds. When using Gemi: Makes the earth on an area shake after a brief delay dealing 25/35/45/55/65/80 (+ 70% Ability Power) per sec. for 3 sec and stunning for .05 per sec. (W): Bubbles/ Drench: Range: 750 Cooldown: 15 sec. Cost: 40/50/60/70/80/90 mana When using Mini: (passive) increases mana and health regeneration by 5/6/7/8/9/10 per 3 sec. (active): (can only be casted on an allied unit or self), increases all forms of self-healing for 4/5/6/7/8/9% for 15 sec. When using Gemi: Drenches an enemy on a bubble of poisoned water dealing 40/70/100/130/160/190 (+100% Ability Power) and applying grevious wounds for 5 sec. (E): Cleansing Air / Lashing Winds: Range 750 Mangita / 1175 Larinan Cooldown 15/14/13/12/11/10 Cost: 50/70/85/100/115/130 When using Mini: (can be only casted on an allied champion or self),Completely removes 1 crowd control effect on yourself or an allied champion. When using Gemi: fires a compact air sphere that travels in a line that explodes on the first enemy it touches that deals 80/135/190/245/300/355 (+70% Ability Power) and snares the target for 1.5 seconds. ®: Sibling Substitute: Cooldown : 6 Cost: No Cost The sisters switches in battle to aid each other. When using Gemi: Aids Mini in battle When using Mini: Aids Gemi in battle Substitute is available at level 1 and does not require skill points. Category:Custom champions